


I don’t want to set the world on fire

by Davedemoneon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And in love, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dudes a simp, F/M, Filth!, Fluff, Gender Reaffirmation, He is cheesy, He’s also the Antichrist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Singing, Trans Male Character, Weed, Well there’s plot, Wynonna’s bf is a softie, like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davedemoneon/pseuds/Davedemoneon
Summary: Wynonna and her boyfriend spend the night together in the freshly renovated barn, made into a living space for the both of them.He liked to sing to her. But he also liked Wynonna, especially Wynonna in his bed.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	I don’t want to set the world on fire

_“I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart”_

Damien was swaying around the barn as the speakers softly played music from his phone. A joint between his middle and forefinger as Wynonna walked in.He gave her a lopsided grin before taking a slow drag off the joint. 

_“In my heart I have but one desire_

_And that one is you, no other will do”_

Vintage glasses were perched on his nose and he wore dress pants with a hat and flannel jacket. Wynonna was in her usual attire, a band shirt, leather jacket and tight jeans. He shuffled towards her with a dopey grin. 

_“I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just want to be the one you love_

_And with your admission, that you'd feel the same_

_I'll have reached the goal, I'm dreaming of, believe me”_

* * *

She could hear his low voice as he sung the words out lowly before he took another drag of the joint. His right hand landed on her hip as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and handed her the joint. 

His hips were still swinging along to the music as he watched her smoke with an adoring gaze. 

_“I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart”_

His gaze dropped to her lips as he sung out the next verses. He stole another quick kiss, with a nip at her lower lip. “You’re so beautiful” he husked out. Before pulling her to the small sofa facing the tv. She sat down on his lap, before offering him the joint again. Two unopened bottles of beer and a full bottle of whiskey and ice with clean tumblers were on the coffee table in front. “If I didn’t know you any better, babe. I’d say you wanna seduce me.” Wynonna remarked with a smirk. Damien took a drag from the joint before his eyes met hers, his grey green eyes met hers, pupils blown.

_“I don't wanna set the world on fire, honey_

_I love you too much_

_I just wanna start a great big flame down in your heart”_

Damien spoke out the words with pure sincerity, his thumb stroking her hip. He took a drag before blowing out smoke. He smirked at her. “Wait till you see the loft, baby.” He muttered, before handing the joint back to her. 

* * *

_ “You see, way down inside of me  
Darling, I have only one desire  
And that one desire is you  
And I know, nobody else ain't gonna do” _

“I love you” he muttered, pressing his lips to her neck. Her eyes shutting for a brief second as her her heart rate picked up. He grinned into her neck as his hand slid from her hip to her thigh. “I got my T shot today” he whispered before pulling away.

_“I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim_

_I just wanna be the one you love_

_And with your admission, that you'd feel the same_

_I'll have reached the goal, I'm dreaming of, believe me”_

So he was _hormonal_. Wynonna realized, and with her boyfriend being an absolute romantic she enjoyed this ritual of them spending the night of his hormones together in the barn. “I love u too. You look so handsome today. And I love your beautiful voice.” Wynonna confessed in a low voice. He stole another kiss from her lips before pulling away for air. 

_“I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart”_

He poured each of them a glass of whiskey. And handed Wynonna her tumbler. Wynonna handed him the joint and he took a few more drags before putting it out in the ashtray. They each took a sip before he kissed her again. His eyes were clouded with lust as they pulled apart. He gulped his whiskey down before he put the tumbler back on the table. He leaned against the back rest of the sofa as he watched Wynonna drink her whiskey, biting his lip. Soon Wynonna’s glass joined his on the table.

* * *

She glanced at him, taking in how  flushed  he was, lips swollen and a fading hickey on his neck. He had dressed up for her, knowing she enjoyed watching him be comfortable around her, and that these clothes looked better on the floor anyways. “Hmm you upped your game, prince. Keep looking at me like that and I’ll-“ Wynonna was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. One hand went to her hip, while the other slid to her ass. “You’ll what, baby? Fuck me?” He suddenly muttered against her jaw before his lips descended down her neck. 

“ _Yes!_ ”  She hissed as one hand gripped his zipper. He hummed against her skin before pulling away. He swatted her hand away from this zipper and smirked. “Nope. That’s not how it works, baby. You know it.” He said before pulling them up to stand. He took off his jacket, and let it fall to the floor before pushing his pants down and pulling her against him. His lips met hers in a frenzy as his hands found the button of her pants. 

He pulled away with a smirk, before opening her pants and pulling the zipper down. “You good, babe?” He asked, she nodded. He pulled her pants down and went down onto his knees in front of her. He looked up at her and pushed her to sit on the sofa. His lips meeting her thigh as soon as she sat. 

* * *

He kissed his way up to her panties before looking up at her with hooded eyes. Her fingers found his chin as her thumb pressed against his lower lip. “Look at you, my  handsome man .” 

Wynonna whimpered. He grinned at her before his fingers slid into the waistband of her panties. He pulled slightly to see how much they’d give before he ripped the panties. 

His breath instantly fanned over her wet core, as his eyes dropped to her clit. “Look at you, all wet for me” he murmured, before attaching his mouth to her core and sucking on her clit. Her hands soon found their way into his hair, pulling whenever his tongue hit the sensitive bundle. Every nerve in her body was on edge as his tongue slowly worked its way downwards. He hummed into her core as he palmed himself through his boxers. He pulled away for a minute to take in her flushed appearance.

* * *

Wynonna pulled him up and mashed her lips against his. He tasted of weed, whiskey and _Wynonna._ She moaned into his mouth as he pressed himself against her. _“_ Bed. Now.” He hissed against her skin as she felt his erection. He pulled her off the sofa, taking a joint with them. As soon as they were up in the loft, Damien set down the joint and his glasses down on the nightstand. His eyes met Wynonna’s before he pulled his T-shirt over his head. The sight of his muscular torso, and him in his boxershorts turned her on. He crawled onto the bed, kneeling upwards on the edge in front of her, his lips seeking hers. His hands immediately brushed her jacket off her shoulders.

His tongue swept over her lips, begging for entrance as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. His tongue explored her warm mouth, tasting so uniquely like _his_ Wynonna. He groaned in content and ground his pelvis into hers, eliciting a moan from her. He pulled away to see her lust filled eyes, before pushing her shirt off her head. His eyes immediately went to her chest, making him curse. She wasn’t even wearing a bra.

He licked his lips as he eyed her naked body. “God baby. I have no words for how _stunning_ you are” he whispered, palming the front of his boxers. He watched her eyes drop to his crotch with a grin. He opened the button, and freed his straining erection from its confines.   
  
Wynonna bit her lip as she saw how hard he already was, pushing against his shoulder. He fell back onto the bed, making her straddle him. His hands immediately found her hips as she hovered over his hard dick. “Please. _Fuck me._ ” She begged, as he looked up at her, with a soul piercing stare. He slowly pulled her down onto him, and groaned in relief as she clenched around him.   
  


“You take me so good baby.” He moaned out as his hands gripped her ass. She sucked in a harsh breath of air as she watched him, his blushed cheeks illuminated by the light glow of the lamp across the room. She slowly started moving on top of him, captivated by the way his eyes slammed shut and he cursed, the way his chest heaved, his abs constricting under her gaze. His fingers rubbed her clit as she leaned down to kiss him, her hard nipples rubbing against his tattooed chest, her hands buried in his hair.   
  


* * *

  
She clenched around him as his fingers sped up on her clit, heat curling in her abdomen. “Please. Fuck me, _Daddy_ ” Wynonna breathed, making him hiss. “ _FUCK. Babygirl.”_ He groaned and rolled them over, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He pushed deeper into her, attaching his mouth to her left nipple, his right hand softly playing with her clit.   
  


_“Damien”_ Wynonna moaned out, nearing the edge. He sucked on her breast, leaving an angry purple mark. She moaned his name again, like a prayer. Her fingernails burying in his shoulder blades.   
  


He then sucked on her right nipple, a low _fuck_ falling from Wynonna’s lips. Her walls fluttered around him, making him aware of her impending orgasm. He let her nipple go with a pop, before blowing cold air onto it. “You’re doing so great babe. I need you to cum for me. C’mon babygirl. Let go.” He lowly coaxed her before his girl fell over the edge.   
  


He slowly let her ride out his orgasm, watching her mesmerized. She opened her eyes and caught him watching her. “You’re too good to me, _handsome.”_ Wynonna said as he slowly made love to her. He kissed her, before lazily dropping his forehead against hers. “That’s it, baby. You feel so good around me.” He muttered, his hand slid to her ass again. He slowly built up his speed until they were both nearing the edge.

”I love you, Wynonna Earp” he whispered his lips moving to her neck. She moaned as she came again, pulling him right to climax with her. He rested his arms beside her head as they caught their breaths together for a few minutes before he rolled onto his back, pulling Wynonna to lay her head down on his chest.   
  


* * *

Their limbs were tangled as she drew lazy circles with her finger onto his belly. He grinned down at her, before he reached over to get the joint and lighter from the bedside table. He lit it and took a deep drag as Wynonna looked up at him. He blew a few smoke rings to impress her before taking another drag and grabbing his phone. He connected it to the Bluetooth speaker in the room and played some music. He handed her the joint as he blew out smoke.   
  


His eyes followed her hand as she brought the joint to her lips in the low lighting. His hand rubbed down her back as his lips brushed her forehead. “You were so good.” He whispered before taking the joint back. Wynonna smirked, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You’re just so _fuckable_ ” she whispered against his skin before taking in his disheveled appearance through wisps of smoke. His hair was an absolute mess, lips swollen, hickeys on his neck. She absolutely loved knowing people could see that she did this.   
  


His eyes met hers and then he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Happy birthday, babe” he whispered.   
  


* * *

_“I don't want to set the world on fire_

_I just want to start a flame in your heart”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hi. Hi.
> 
> Just sayin nothin belongs to me but Damien.
> 
> Uh yea, what do I say. Sorry that I haven’t updated my story in a while, life’s kinda crazy.  
> But I craved some trans Fanfiction in the fandom, so excuse me, but I had to self indulge.
> 
> Anyway I hope I’ll see u again soon. 
> 
> Byee


End file.
